


Naptime

by amaresu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne comes home and finds the perfect excuse for a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff, possibly even going into curtain!fic territory.

“Rodney?” Evan called out as he entered their suite. The only light was coming from the bedroom and was accompanied by the faint sounds of hockey. Smiling to himself, he kicked off his shoes and walked to the door. Once he looked into the room he had to fight the urge to laugh. Then he had to fight the urge to get a camera. Rodney would not appreciate any pictorial evidence of this.

As quietly as possible he walked into the room and started removing the piles of laundry from around Rodney. It looked as though he'd fallen asleep while folding the clothes and watching hockey. He was curled up at the corner of the bed, using a stack of socks for a pillow. Once the rest of the bed was clear, Evan carefully removed the socks. Rodney started to wake up, but Evan whispered a quiet “go back to sleep” and pulled him further up onto the bed. Rodney grumbled, but complied, and soon Evan had him stretched out further up the bed. He quickly shut the computer and laid down next to Rodney; a nap seemed like a great idea.


End file.
